


Eggs, Brownies and Pancakes

by Okiaon



Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, bad morning turns into a good morning through breakfast basically, just a one shot, these two nerds are fun to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okiaon/pseuds/Okiaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vanoss has a bad morning and Delirious makes it a good morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs, Brownies and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first Fanfiction! I'll just be posting one shots and stuff like that for now, but I do have a longer fanfic planned. :)

Vanoss woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He turned over in bed to get a look at the time.

5:30

Evan gave a long sigh and forced himself to get out of bed. He didn't bother getting dressed after finding himself still in yesterday's clothes; a pair of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Vanoss fought a battle to keep his eyes open as he trudged into the kitchen. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. Afterglow by Reaktor Productions rang throughout the house. Evan gave another sigh before he made his way back into his bedroom to answer the call. 

On his way back, he failed to see the pair of shoes he had left carelessly in the hallway. Just adding to the list of ingredients for a bad morning, Evan tripped over the sneakers and fell flat on his face. His phone kept ringing relentlessly and he slowly pushed himself up off of the ground to finally stop the ringing.

"Hello?" Vanoss said, still recovering from the fall. 

The caller nearly shouted. "Evan! Hey, do you have any plans today?!" 

"Delirious, I just got up two minutes ago. Of course I don't have plans today yet." 

"Great! I'm on my way over!" 

Delirious hung up the call before Vanoss could get another word in. He frowned slightly as he pulled his blue hoodie on. Evan had sounded drowsier than usual. Jonathan got his keys to his car on his way out while thinking about how to cheer his boyfriend up. 

~

Evan was just about to make some coffee when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the front door and opened it to his boyfriend; Jonathan. 

"Hey Delirious, didn't expect you so soon." 

Vanoss and Delirious made their way into the kicthen as the latter shrugged. "You sounded tired on the phone. Didn't sleep well?" 

"You could say that. I stayed up later than usual to finish some editing." 

Jonathan crossed his arms. "How late?" 

"Late. I don't remember, okay?" Evan said. 

Delirious frowned like he had before and started to push Evan towards his bedroom. "You go get dressed and take a shower. Take care of yourself." 

Vanoss looked at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. "But what are you doing to do?" 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be here. Go worry about yourself." 

Evan held his hands up in defeat. "Alright. Just try to not burn the house down while I'm in the shower." 

Jonathan gave a thumbs up. "I won't. Probably." 

~

Evan got out of the shower and put on the clothes he had picked out; casual blue jeans and one of his VG trademark shirts. After he had done his hair and brushed his teeth, Vanoss had been sure to move the shoes he had tripped over before out of the way and into the corner of his bedroom. 

After doing so, he accidentally walked into the corner of his bed frame, earning him a stubbed toe. "Fuck!" 

He sat down on the bed holding his foot in pain. Delirious had heard the shout and panicked. "Evan?! You okay?!" 

Vanoss clenched his jaw and yelled back. "Yeah, I'm good!" 

Jonathan frowned again. The reply had sounded forced to him. He took a deep breath in, then out as he set out plates on the dining room table. Evan would be sure to cheer up with what he had planned. 

~

Vanoss walked out of his bedroom and was immediately hit in the face with a wonderful scent. He followed it to his dining room, where two plates had been set out across from each other. Dishes filled the middle of the table full of eggs, brownies, pancakes; basically the perfect breakfast. 

Evan turned to Delirious, who was grinning widely at his accomplishment. Jonathan gestured towards the food. "So? You hungry?" 

Before either of them could sit down, Evan was by Jonathan's side and giving him a kiss. Delirious dragged his hands to be around Vanoss' neck and deepened the kiss. 

Vanoss broke the make out session and looked into his lover's eyes. "Thank you, Delirious." 

Jonathan broke into a smirk. "Anything for you, Vanoss. Now are we going to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
